Framar Wildrunner
by Dexelator
Summary: The history and description behind my OC, Framar Wildrunner. Probably one of my best pieces. Argent Dawn, EU, World of Warcraft. Come find me!
1. Framar's History

Like most Elves, Framar was born in Ashenvale into a family of a loving father, caring mother and an adoring sister who was only a few hundred years old. Her father, Ravous Wildrunner was a master herbalist and alchemist focusing on making potions and remedies that would help his family, friends and his people. His work never went un-noticed. Framar's mother, Tellasie Wildrunner, was a Sentinel. A brave warrior of the Kaldorei people but in contrast to her Sentinel attitude, she was caring for anyone in need. She would never turn down help if it was asked of her. Finally her sister, Amayel Wildrunner, only just hitting the age of maturity by the time Framar was born, was already training to become a Sentinel herself and following her mother's footsteps. Framar could not have been born into a more loving and caring family in the whole Azeroth. She loved her family and her family loved her back. Every day she played with her sister whilst her sister wasn't training, they swam in the lakes, they climb the titanic trees of Ashenvale and Framar's sister taught Framar how to use a bow. Framar was thrilled and overjoyed of the power behind the bow and most of all was shocked by the elegance of her sister as she fired her bow. However, this had triggered the fall of the innocent little girl Framar once was.

Framar grew old enough to walk around the village. She was fascinated in her little village. Very often she would be caught watching and learning her father's skills in alchemy and herbalism. She would even try herself but never to her father's extent. Framar enjoyed her small alchemy lessons but also loved to run. Run anywhere, around her village, through the forest with her blue tangled hair flying in the wind. She loved her little village on the edge of the forest.

When Framar finally had become old enough, she too wanted to join the Sentinels and her mother agreed to help her along. Framar was thrilled with this. Everyday she'd drag her mother out in the dead of night as the forests were lit up by the moon and begged to be taught in the ways of the Sentinel. Her mother agreed and for the most part, Framar excelled in every way however her mother told Framar that her over ambitiousness can cost her her life. Framar was angry and hurt at such an accusation. She ran off into the forests for the rest of the night and the following day only to return when she hungered for love and attention. During her run in the darkened forests of Ashenvale, Framar thought that proving her mother wrong was the best option and decided to train so much to become as great of a Huntress as her idol Tyrande. Framar was determined this was her destiny. With each day, Skip began to grow more and more jealous as her sister began to surpass Framar's skills earning Framar less of her parents attention and love, or so she thought. In truth, her family still loved her as any parent would love their children. Framar was blinded by such jealousy and a goal to succeed that she could not see this.

When Framar hit the age of maturity, she watched as her family ignored her and congratulated her sister as she made her way into the advanced Sentinel fighting force. Framar was deeply angered however she had learnt to mask this emotion and falsely smiled and congratulated her sister. However when Framar returned home, she started acting differently. Forgetful, clumsy and not exactly intelligent. She became delusional and paranoid. She demanded attention and created scenes in Astranaar and her village, but not out of spite, she only wanted to make people happy and people to like her back and perhaps admire her. At first, they loved her brightness, her smile, her jokes and loud laughter. Eventually, this began to fade and Framar could sense it, people began to get annoyed with Framar's daily commotions in her attempt to make the village happy. Framar grew restless and decided to return to her original goal and please her village again, to become as great a huntress as Tyrande. She practised all day and all night, surviving in woods for days or even weeks at a time, her potion and herbalism skills taught by her father and her abilities with a bow which began to become so perfect that the sentinels kept an eye out for her.

Years later Framar grew more and more restless and questioned why she had not been initiated into the Sentinels. She was furious and during the time o her practise she became so obbsessed with her goal she created an initiation process for herself unknowingly. She pretended that her village were gathered around congratulating her when really she was only in the dark laughing and talking to herself and was only imagining her life long dream becoming a reality. People noticed this display that made her look insane and so it was decided it was best to banish Framar for the safety of her people. This banishment was not clear to Framar, she assumed she was being sent into a long term huntress ritual and had to survive in the forest by herself. Her laughter, hugs and cheers as she was being seen off only made her look more and more insane and Framar's mother and father had to admit they had lost their innocent little girl, Framar.

To Framar, this was the beginning of her journey or so she imagined. Only recently, when the Orcs first landed at Kalimdor, her parents were killed by Orcs along with the rest of their small village. Framar would always used to sit in the trees far away and watch the village for a small while but when Framar saw her village being slaughtered she could not do anything. She was so distraught at her parents, village and childhood being destroyed, her memory blocked it from her.

To this day Framar still believes she is on her huntress rights and her parents are alive and out there somewhere and tries to find them but cannot. Still believing in something which was never true, Framar would never achieve her goals. Her mind is clouded by doubt, jealousy, anger and sadness that she no longer sees what's right or wrong. But for now, Framar only tries to make people happy and when they are not, she dies a little bit on the inside, chipping away at her very essence every day.


	2. Framar's Description

This Kaldorei bears the facial features similar to that of a child's, only more angular! The only difference being one small thin white line going across diagonally from her forehead, across the bridge of her nose down to her cheek! Her cheekbones are high and she usually has a big smile on her face like she hasn't got a care in the world!

Her hair would usually be tied back into a pony tail for convenience or left hanging down her back reaching all the way to her belt!

The attitude of this Elf is very concerning, she seems far too over joyous even in the darkest of situations. However, she's always ready to give a helping hand to anyone that needs it...and maybe if they don't need it either. She takes everything in the literal sense which can scare off many people which is why she's often by herself or with Sting, her pet.

Her armour looks shabby and worn, seeming to have seen many days worth of action. Some links in the mail may have been broken or perhaps a few leather straps have become stretched and worn however the armour seems to miraculously hold itself together either by a few rough sewn patches or simply some pins.

She carries either a bow or a gun on her back, depending on mood or the mission at hand. Her bow, previously a Sentinel bow with many personal 'Skip' modifications to it. Her gun however seems to be crafted by Gnomish and Dwarvish expertise, Along with either the bow or the technical looking gun, she'd carry a pair of daggers, rightly sharpened. They're a greenish grey steel with a standard brown hilt. Nothing too out of the ordinary.


End file.
